Crescendo: Narrado por Patch
by AnnieGrinton
Summary: Todo está jodidamente mal. A pesar de haber derrotado a Chauncey sin perjudicar a Nora, todo dista de encontrarse perfectamente. ¿Por qué? Los arcángeles me persiguen. Maldita sea. Había enfrentado a muchos oponentes con los años, pero ninguno tenía la fuerza, influencia y poder de los arcángeles. Por primera vez, me preocupaba que estuviera fuera de mi alcance. Sin embargo, haría


**Prólogo:**

Le había prometido a Nora que la recogería para la fiesta del final de la escuela a las ocho. Estaba en mi moto, a toda velocidad por una carretera secundaria bobinado, y estaba empezando a oscurecer. Había tomado esta ruta cientos de veces y nunca pasó otro conductor. Los árboles formaban un dosel sobre la carretera, haciendo que parezca más tarde de lo que era. No podía oír nada sobre el gemido de mi motor, y cuando salí en una curva, ella estaba de pie en medio del camino, pidiendo ser golpeada.

Frené, desviándome para no estamparme contra ella. Me incliné bruscamente a mi derecha, y luego me enderecé. Unos centímetros más y me hubiera estrellado contra ella. Estaciono la moto, me dirijo hacia ella, quitándome el casco.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Le pregunté a Dabria enojado.

—Quería llamar tu atención.

—Bueno, felicidades. La tienes.

—¿Cómo está Nora?

No le respondí de inmediato. Mi aliento salió duramente entre mis dientes. Se sentía como una pregunta capciosa. Dabria tenía un ángulo, siempre. Giró su cabello alrededor de su dedo, sus ojos brillaban con travesura. —Si pensara que te importara, te lo podría decir —le digo al fin.

—No me di cuenta que pequeñas tontas colegialas eran tu tipo.

—Te estás tardando mucho en darte cuenta de que sabes muy poco sobre mí. —Una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Dabria rodó los ojos en lo que va de vuelta en su cabeza que casi desaparecieron. —No seas tan gruñón. No te conviene.

Negué con la cabeza. —No gruñón. Sencillo. Así que créeme cuando te digo, ¿cualquier juego que estemos jugando? Va a ser contraproducente. Deja a Nora sola. Y mientras estás en ello, págame la misma cortesía.

Antes de que pudiera golpear la mano, ella levantó la mano y se enderezó el cuello. Al igual que en los viejos tiempos, decía el gesto, y me enojé aún más. —Este es un juego que posiblemente quieras jugar —dijo—. Se llama Yo Sé Algo Que Tú No.

—Error. No me interesa.

—Qué si te digo que es sobre… ¿los arcángeles?

— ¿Qué pasa con ellos? —dije con calma y con fría indiferencia. Mi historia con los arcángeles, la rama más poderosa y autoritaria de los ángeles en el cielo, no era secreto. Hace unas semanas, me habían elevado desde caído a ángel de la guarda. Toda una vida, antes de que cayera, hubiera sido uno de ellos. Mi participación con ellos fue cortada y secada, y eso los puso detrás de mí. Dabria lo sabía.

—Puede que te hayan puesto de ángel de la guarda de Nora porque fueron obligados por sus propias leyes, pero no seas ingenuo. Tú los ha engañado. Ellos no perdonan y no olvidan, no los nuestros. Tengo una fuente que me dice que van a acabar contigo. En silencio, por supuesto. Están tendiendo una trampa contra ti, y tú no la verás venir.

—¿Qué clase de trampa? —le pregunté en voz baja y amenazante.

Su boca se torció en una sonrisa burlona. —Si pensara que te importara, te lo podría decir —ella imitó.

Negué con la cabeza de nuevo, pero esta vez no había nada casual en el gesto. Fue deliberado y amenazante. —Dime lo que sabes —le dije a Dabria con una voz que carecía de tolerancia. —Me encontraste a mí esta noche, porque eso es lo que querías. Así que sácalo.

—¿Después de lo que me hiciste? Me arrancaste las alas —replicó ella, con los ojos regalando el flash sólo de ira o traición. El resto de eso—su sonrisa caprichosa, su postura perezosa, su voz aburrida—habló de la inmunidad al margen de lo que había hecho.

—No me arrepiento. Habrías hecho lo mismo.

—Te amaba. Te amaba más de lo que merecías —dijo ella simplemente.

La miré a los ojos, pero no respondí. No podía devolver el sentimiento. Sería una mentira, por ejemplo. Y no estaba de humor para calmar, para dos personas. —Los arcángeles. —Le recordé.

—Nora no es la única chica por ahí que necesita un ángel de la guarda.

—Explícate.

—Eso es todo lo que sé. Puedes darme las gracias por la mano a mano después. —canturreó.

La vi alejarse, un mal se agitaba en mi interior. Leí entre sus palabras, y al instante algunas conjeturas saltaron en mi mente, ninguna de ellas era buena. Había conocido a lo largo de los años que los arcángeles no iban a dejar lo que había hecho pasar desapercibido. Había conspirado para obtener un cuerpo humano. Había trazado la muerte de una niña. Me había enamorado de ella antes de que lo llevara a cabo, pero no es así como los arcángeles veían las cosas. Había roto sus leyes, y me harían pagar.

Me iban a mandar al infierno, y tenía algunas conjeturas de cómo.


End file.
